Anekdoten aus dem Leben der Atlanter
by SaffierS
Summary: Eine Sammlung OneShots, die ich nach und nach immer mehr erweitern will.
1. Chapter 1  Verzweiflung

**Titel:** Verzweiflung  
**Wort (Nummer):** Erde (49)  
**Serie:** SGA irgendwann ab Staffel 2  
**Genre:** Spannung, Angst, Humor  
**Charakter/Pairings** Rodney  
**Rating:** P 12 ?  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Mein erster Beitrag zu den "100 kleinen Stargates". Er ist nicht sehr lang geworden, weil es nur eine kleine Szene darstellt, aber als sie mir eingefallen ist, musste ich sie einfach zu Papier bringen Eigentlich wollte ich ja mit einem anderen Wort anfangen, aber das hat gerade so gut gepasst.  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

**Verzweiflung**

Er rannte. Er rannte um sein Leben. Hastig schaute er zurück und sah zu seiner Beunruhigung, dass sein Verfolger ihm schon sehr nahe gekommen war. Ihm musste so schnell wie möglich ein Weg einfallen, wie er wieder Abstand zwischen sich und seinen Verfolger bringen konnte, sonst war er verloren. Es musste doch irgendwie möglich sein, die düstere Gestalt hinter ihm abzuschütteln.

Rodney keuchte, er würde dieses Tempo nicht mehr lange durchhalten können, ohne dass sein Kreislauf womöglich kollabieren würde. Sollte er diese Situation lebend überstehen, so nahm er sich vor, künftig mit Sheppard zu trainieren und an seiner Kondition zu arbeiten.

Verzweifelt rannte er durch den Wald, lief gehetzt im Slalom um die Bäume herum, in der Hoffnung, sein Verfolger könnte ihn in der Dämmerung übersehen und an ihm vorbei laufen.

Es funktionierte nicht, sein Verfolger war noch immer dicht hinter ihm, näherte sich dem Wissenschaftler unaufhaltsam. Was sollte er nur machen?

Plötzlich wurde Rodney mit einem Ruck zu Boden gezogen. In der Hast hatte er eine der vielen Baumwurzeln übersehen und war darüber gestolpert. Nun lag er keuchend von der Anstrengung am Boden. Er durfte nicht aufgeben, er musste sich wieder aufrappeln und weiterlaufen. Er musste sich in Sicherheit bringen.

Er fühlte die kühle, vom letzten Regen noch etwas feuchte Erde zwischen seinen Fingern, als er sich mit aller Kraft wieder hochzustemmen versuchte. Als er endlich wieder stand, konnte sein Verfolger ihn schon fast greifen. Trotzdem lief er wieder los und versuchte das Unmögliche doch noch irgendwie zu schaffen, den so durfte es einfach nicht enden.

Er hatte noch so viele Dinge in seinem Leben vor. Allen voran das Streben, endlich einen Nobelpreis für seine Arbeit verliehen zu bekommen. Da konnte er doch nicht einfach auf einem unbedeutenden Planeten in der Pegasus-Galaxie qualvoll sterben.

Hätte er doch nur auf Sheppard gehört, dann wäre er jetzt gar nicht in dieser Situation. John hatte ihn noch gewarnt es nicht zu tun, doch er wollte ja nicht auf die Warnung hören. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, wusste Rodney auch, dass er es nie hätte tun sollen, aber in dem Moment war das Verlangen danach einfach zu groß gewesen.

Sollte er die Rache des Sateders wider erwarten doch überleben und Rodney vertraute darauf, dass John als Teamleiter und Freund nie zulassen würde, dass Ronon Rodney, einen wehrlosen Wissenschaftler, tatsächlich umbrachte , würde er sich nie wieder an dem Proviant von Ronon zu schaffen machen, um an einen Schokoriegel zu kommen.

ENDE


	2. Chapter 2 Alles nur ein Traum, oder?

**Titel:** Alles nur ein Traum, oder?  
**Wort (Nummer):** Aufbruch (99)  
**Serie:** SGA Folge 1.01 Rising  
**Genre:** Allgemein, Charakter  
**Charakter:** John Sheppard  
**Rating:** vollkommen harmlos, also P6 würde ich sagen.  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Ich weiß auch nicht, wo ich so schnell die nächste Idee her hatte, aber das Wort hat mich förmlich angesprungen, als ich mir die Liste einfach nur mal so aus langeweile angeschaut habe *g*  
Meine zweite hunderter Story und dieses Mal ist sie auch etwas länger geworden ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch

**Alles nur ein Traum, oder?**

Das Ganze war einfach verrückt. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. John Sheppard war sich sicher, dass er das alles nur geträumt hatte.

Fremde Planeten, Außerirdische, Stargate, Antiker, das klang wie aus einer Science Fiction Serie.

Schwerfällig quälte John sich aus seinem Bett. Es war erst 5 Uhr am Morgen, aber sein Dienst würde bald beginnen. Nach einer schnellen Wäsche und nachdem er endlich seine Uniform angezogen hatte, verließ er sein Quartier um sich noch schnell etwas zu essen zu holen, ehe er sich dafür bereit machen würde, einige Wissenschaftler zu der geheimen Basis, die in der Nähe von McMurdo lag, zu fliegen.

„Guten Morgen John, na so früh schon wieder auf den Beinen?", wurde er von einem seiner Kameraden begrüßt, der lässig am Tisch saß und frühstückte, als John den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen Frank! Ich darf gleich wieder Taxi für einige der Wissenschaftler spielen, die seit ein paar Monaten alle hierher zu pilgern scheinen", erklärte er grinsend.

Die Gedanken von Außerirdischen von sich schiebend – je länger er auf den Beinen war, desto sicherer war er sich, dass es tatsächlich nur ein Traum war – setzte er sich zu seinem Kameraden.

„Ich weiß echt nicht, was es hier im nirgendwo spannendes geben soll, dass die sich seit kurzem dort tummeln wie die Bienen."

„Scheint etwas extrem geheimes zu sein, sonst würden sie dort nicht alles abriegeln. Aber sag mal, du hast doch gestern diesen General dort hingeflogen. Hast du da vielleicht etwas erfahren?", wollte Frank neugierig wissen.

John wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der Kommandierende Offizier der Basis den Raum betrat und auf die beiden Soldaten zu kam.

„Ah Major, hier sind Sie. Finden Sie sich bitte umgehend in meinem Büro ein."

Der General drehte sich schon wieder um und wollte gehen, hielt aber noch einmal inne, als John zu sprechen begann.

„Aber Sir, ich muss gleich ein paar Wissenschaftler zur Forschungsbasis fliegen. Die werden bestimmt nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich sie warten lasse. Sie wissen ja, wie diese Forscher sind. Nur glücklich, wenn sie etwas zu tun haben, aber wehe, sie müssen mal auf etwas warten, ehe sie wieder weiter forschen können."

„Lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein Sheppard, ich erwarte, dass Sie vor ihrem Flug in mein Büro kommen."

Ohne irgendwelche Widerworte zuzulassen, verließ der General den Raum.

Johns Gegenüber starrte ihn an.

„Hast du irgendetwas ausgefressen? Der General gibt selten Befehle, die keine widerrede erlauben."

„Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber vielleicht habe ich ja einen bösen Zwilling und der schiebt mir jetzt seine ganzen Taten in die Schuhe", grinste Sheppard und auch Frank musste bei seinem Kommentar lachen.

Einige Minuten saßen sie schweigend zusammen und aßen, dann stand John schließlich entschlossen auf, da er seinen CO nicht noch länger warten lassen wollte.

Vor dem Büro von General Byrd klopfte er an und als er eintrat erlebte John eine Überraschung.

Am Schreibtisch, dem CO gegenüber, saß General O'Neill, der Mann, den er gestern zur Forschungsbasis geflogen hatte.

Was wollte der hier? Hatte John doch etwas angestellt, ohne dass es ihm selbst bewusst geworden war und nun hatte O'Neill sich bei Byrd beschwert?

John schluckte. Er hatte schon genug Einträge in seiner Personalakte und auch wenn er sich, seit er in McMurdo stationiert war, nichts mehr hatte zu Schulden kommen lassen, so wäre ein weiterer Eintrag nach seinem letzten Vergehen das Ende.

Zugegeben, man könnte seine Karriere sowieso schon als beendet ansehen, aber es wäre das Ende bei der Air-Force und der Fliegerei, wenn er sich tatsächlich wieder einen Fehler erlaubt hatte.

Augenblicklich stand John stramm und salutierte zum Gruß.

„Stehen Sie bequem Major", befahl Byrd, nachdem beide Generäle ebenfalls salutiert hatten.

Erwartungsvoll verschränkte er die Arme hinter seinem Rücken und sah die Offiziere an.

„Ich darf Ihnen gratulieren Major", eröffnete sein CO das Gespräch.

Verwirrt starrte John ihn an und aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er einen lässig grinsenden General O'Neill war.

„Ich verstehe nicht Sir, warum gratulieren?"

„Nun, Sie haben die einmalige Chance von hier wegzukommen erhalten und wie ich gehört habe, haben Sie sogar schon zugestimmt."

„Ich habe – oh!"

In seinem Traum hatte er mit O'Neill darüber geredet, dass er es sich überlegen würde, den Wunsch von Elisabeth Weir, der Leiterin der Forschungseinrichtung, nachzukommen und ihrem Expeditionsteam beizutreten um … um nach Atlantis zu reisen. Außerdem hatte O'Neill in seinem Traum so lange auf eine Antwort gepocht, bis er endlich zugestimmt hatte.

Aber, wie schon gesagt, das war alles nur ein Traum gewesen, oder etwa doch nicht?

Gab es tatsächlich diese Antiker und hatte er wirklich das Gen von ihnen geerbt und sollte nun mit einem Haufen Wissenschaftlern, durch das Stargate nach Atlantis reisen?

Johns Atem stockte. Atlantis, die versunkene Stadt. Aber das war alles nur eine Legende, die Stadt gab es nicht wirklich. Das war unmöglich.

General Byrd schien gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Johns Gedanken abgedriftet waren, aber als Sheppard wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte und sich langsam bewusst wurde, dass das alles scheinbar wirklich kein Traum gewesen war, sah er, wie O'Neill ihn amüsiert beobachtete.

„Sie werden ab nächster Woche dem Kommando von General O'Neill unterstehen und werden in Cheyenne-Mountain stationiert sein. Wenn Sie von Ihrem heutigen Flug zurückgekehrt sind, packen Sie ihre Sachen zusammen und kehren mit dem General in die Staaten zurück. Dort können Sie dann noch ein paar freie Tage genießen und Ihre Familie besuchen, ehe Sie ihren neuen Dienst antreten."

Als Byrd die Familie erwähnte lächelte Sheppard wehmütig. Er wusste, dass er seinen Vater und seinen Bruder nicht aufsuchen würde. Vermutlich würden sie ihn, den schwarzen Peter der Familie, sowieso nicht sehen wollen.

Nein, ein einfacher Brief, mit der Nachricht, dass er in Zukunft einen neuen Stationierungsort hatte und McMurdo den Rücken kehrte würde ausreichen.

„Ich werde Ihnen auf unserem Flug alles Weitere erklären und Sie werden auch noch einen Geheimhaltungsvertrag unterzeichnen müssen, aber mehr dazu später", ergriff General O'Neill das erste Mal das Wort.

„Unser Flug geht um 1600, seien Sie also rechtzeitig startklar."

Damit schien das Gespräch beendet zu sein und nach einem letzten militärischen Gruß, machte John sich auf den Weg zu seinem Helikopter. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit, ehe die Wissenschaftler eintreffen würden.

Den restlichen Tag erlebte John wie in Trance. Er hatte es wunderlicherweise geschafft mit den Flugvorbereitungen fertig zu sein, ehe die Wissenschaftler eintrafen und flog sie im Anschluss ohne Komplikationen zur Forschungsstation.

Dort angekommen wurde er von einer erfreuten Doktor Weir begrüßt, die schon von der Neuigkeit, dass er ihrem Expeditionsteam beitreten würde gehört hatte. Sie war es auch, die er kurze Zeit später zusammen mit einem Doktor Jackson, nach McMurdo zurückflog, da auch sie mit dem General zurück in die Staaten flog, um noch einige persönliche Angelegenheiten vor Antritt der Reise zu erledigen.

Seine Freunde die er in seiner Zeit in der Antarktis gewonnen hatte, wollten natürlich wissen, wo genau er hingehen würde und was er dort für eine Aufgabe bekam, aber John wusste selbst nicht genau, was ihn erwarten würde und da sein Vorhaben sowieso unter die Geheimhaltung fallen würde, konnte er nicht sehr ausführlich auf die Fragen antworten.

Pünktlich um 1600 bestieg er das Flugzeug, wo schon General O'Neill, Doktor Jackson und Doktor Weir auf ihn warteten und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Gedankenversunken schaute John aus dem Fenster des Militärfliegers und schien das Ruckeln der Maschine gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Erst langsam wurde ihm bewusst, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte. Nun aber, nachdem er die Geheimhaltungserklärung unterzeichnet hatte und Doktor Jackson ihn in die Geschichte des Stargates eingeweiht hatte, bekam er Zweifel. Zweifel, ob er wirklich dafür bereit war.

Bereit für einen Aufbruch in eine neue Welt.

ENDE


	3. Chapter 3 Sonnenuntergang

**Titel:** Sonnenuntergang  
**Wort (Nummer):** Meer (51)  
**Serie:** SGA nach 1.11 Das Auge  
**Genre:**Allgemein, Charakter  
**Charakter/Pairings** John Sheppard  
**Rating:** P-12  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** 3 von 100 ;-) Ich hoffe der kleine Ausflug in das Leben des John Sheppard gefällt euch und über Feedback würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen

**Sonnenuntergang**

John war vollkommen am Ende mit seinen Kräften und wollte nur noch eines: seine Ruhe.

Die Mission war mal wieder nicht nach Plan verlaufen und er musste sich zusammen mit seinem Team den Weg frei schießen, um wieder zurück zum Tor zu gelangen. Konnte es für sie denn nicht einmal eine Reise durch das Tor geben, bei der sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten gelangten?

Irgendetwas fiel immer vor. Waren es nicht die Wraith, die unerwartet auftauchten, dann kam es zu Missverständnissen mit den Bewohnern des Planeten oder die Genii hatten mal wieder ihre Finger im Spiel.

Zu allem Überfluss durfte er sich jetzt im Anschluss der Mission auch noch das Gemecker von Rodney anhören, der sich lang und breit darüber beschwerte, dass sie mal wieder nur knapp dem Tod entronnen waren und dass die Mission ein völliger Fehlschlag war.

Als ob John das nicht schon selbst gemerkt hätte.

Sie waren durch falsche Hinweise auf den Planeten gelockt worden. Geschickt wurden Gerüchte über ein organgenes, leuchtendes Artefakt auf M1G-999 auf verschiedenen Planeten verbreitet, bis auch die Atlanter davon gehört hatten.

Natürlich waren sie bei der Beschreibung gleich davon ausgegangen, dass es sich um ein ZPM handeln würde und so wurde Johns Team so schnell wie möglich dorthin geschickt, damit sie Kontakt mit den Dorfbewohnern aufnehmen konnten und Erkundungen über den Aufenthalt des ZPMs einzuziehen.

Im Dorf angekommen erwartete sie aber eine unangenehme Überraschung: Eine Streitmacht der Genii, angeführt von Acastus Kolya, dem Mann, der versucht hatte Atlantis zu übernehmen.

Die ganzen Gerüchte waren nur eine Finte gewesen. Zum einen damit Kolya sich rächen konnte, weil die Übernahme von Atlantis nicht geklappt hatte und zum anderen um an das C4 zu kommen.

Glücklicherweise hatten John, Teyla, Rodney und Aiden es geschafft zu entkommen und sich bis zum Stargate durchzuschlagen und letztendlich nach Atlantis zu flüchten.

Während der anschließenden Besprechung hatte Elisabeth viele Fragen gestellt, wie sie in die Situation geraten waren oder was sich in dem Dorf genau zugetragen hatte und John brummte immer noch der Kopf davon. Er war froh, als Elisabeth mit der Order, dass sie sich alle gründlich auszuruhen sollten, die Besprechung beendet hatte.

Zwar hatte er sich äußerlich seine Erschöpfung nicht anmerken lassen, aber innerlich sehnte er sich nach seinem Quartier, einer heißen Dusche und erholsamen Schlaf. Daher war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass er im Gegensatz zu McKay nicht den Weg zur Mensa einschlug.

Bei dem Gedanken, dass es der Kanadier schon wieder schaffte nur ans essen zu denken schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf. Aber auch ein leichtes Grinsen stahl sich das erste Mal seit der Rückkehr von M1G-999 in sein Gesicht, denn es zeigte ihm, dass für Rodney die Welt wieder in Ordnung war und er wieder seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte.

Nachdem er endlich seine heißersehnte Dusche bekommen hatte, ließ er sich auch gleich ohne viel Umschweife ausgelaugt auf sein Bett fallen. Ein letzter Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass es erst 18 Uhr war, dennoch schloss er die Augen und wollte sich dem Schlaf hingeben.

Zwei Stunden später wälzte er sich aber noch immer im Bett von der einen Seite auf die andere. Egal was der Major tat, er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Er war von der Mission einfach noch zu sehr aufgewühlt, als dass er in einen ruhigen erholsamen Schlaf sinken könnte.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu der Begegnung mit den Genii und vor allem dachte er an die erneute Konfrontation mit Kolya. Wie hypnotisiert starrte John an die Decke seines Quartiers und hatte wieder die Bilder aus dem Dorf vor Augen.

Sie waren ihm nun das zweite Mal begegnet und Kolya hatte vor Wut regelrecht geschäumt, als er John erblickt hatte. Umso triumphierender war der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesichte gewesen, als Johns Team ihm ausgeliefert waren und es so aussah, als müssten sie sich ergeben.

Kolya hatte neben dem Auftrag an das C4 heranzukommen noch ein weiteres Ziel verfolgt. Er wollte Rache. Rache an John, weil dieser ihn und seine Männer zur Flucht aus Atlantis gezwungen hatte. Rache, weil der Major ihn bei der Flucht durch das Stargate angeschossen und dadurch verhindert hatte, dass er Elisabeth als Geisel mitnehmen konnte.

Das waren Kolyas Worte gewesen, bevor sie es wider Erwarten doch geschafft hatten, aus dem Dorf zu entkommen und durch sich das Stargate in Sicherheit zu bringen.

John war sich sicher er würde den Mann irgendwann wiedersehen und dann würde er noch wütender auf John sein, da er erneut den Plan des Genii vereitelt hatte.

Und er selbst würde Kolya auch nie freundlich gesinnt gegenüber treten. In dem Moment wo der Mann behauptet hatte Elisabeth getötet zu haben, hatte er nur noch Verachtung und Hass für ihn empfunden.

Mit einem seufzen schloss John kurz die Augen und verbannte die Gedanken wieder aus seinem Kopf und versuchte endlich einzuschlafen.

Als er sich zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal herumgedreht hatte gab John es auf Schlaf zu finden und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Nachdem er sich schnell ein T-Shirt und eine Jogginghose übergezogen hatte verließ er mit schlurfenden und müden Schritten das Quartier und machte sich zu dem einzigen Ort auf, wo es ihm möglich sein würde endlich die ersehnte Ruhe zu bekommen, um schließlich in den Schlaf fallen zu können.

Am Zielort angekommen öffnete sich die Tür mit einem typischen Zischen und eine leichte Brise streifte John am Arm. Tief einatmend setzte er sich in Bewegung und lehnte sich an das Geländer.

Immer wenn er nachdenken musste oder einfach nur die Stille genießen wollte, zog er sich auf den Balkon zurück. Er liebte es die Aussicht zu genießen und die frische Luft einzuatmen. Es war angenehm, wenn eine Brise durch sein Haar wehte und die ihn plagenden Gedanken und Gefühle fühlten sich mit einem Mal so weit weg und unwichtig an.

Das Meer lag ruhig vor ihm und er konnte sehen, wie sich die langsam untergehende Sonne auf der glatten Oberfläche spiegelte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen.

Sonnenuntergänge hatten ihn schon immer fasziniert und begeistert und vor allem hier auf Atlantis nutzte er jede Gelegenheit die sich ihm bot, um dieses wunderschöne Schauspiel zu beobachten. Weit und breit war kein Land in Sicht und er genoss es jedes Mal das Farbspiel, das die Sonne veranstaltete, zu betrachten.

Obwohl der Sonnenuntergang noch nicht weit fortgeschritten war, wurde das Meer schon in leicht oranges Licht getaucht.

John begann zu frösteln. Vielleicht hätte er doch etwas mehr, als nur sein T-Shirt überziehen sollen.

Heute war es im Allgemeinen nicht so warm gewesen, aber da er fast den ganzen Tag auf einem anderen Planeten war, wo die Sonne warm auf sie herab schien, hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht, als er sich vorhin auf den Weg gemacht hatte.

Er verschränke seine Arme vor der Brust, um sich ein bisschen warm zu halten, dachte aber gar nicht erst daran wieder hinein zu gehen. Dafür war er viel zu sehr von der Aussicht gefesselt.

Einen Augenblick schloss er die Augen um die Ruhe zu genießen und die angenehme Luft tief einzuatmen.

Als er seine Lider wieder hob, konnte er wieder auf das Meer blicken und er merkte, wie ihn die Bilder, die sich ständig in den Vordergrund drängen wollten, endlich langsam losließen.

Er stand einfach nur da und beobachtete das Schauspiel das sich ihm bot. Die Sonne sank immer tiefer hinab und tauchte immer mehr in ihr oranges Licht, während es so schien, als würde das Meer die Sonne verschlucken.

John hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er dort stand, aber als die letzten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont verschwunden waren, fühlte er sich endlich frei. Es kam ihm beinahe so vor, als wären mit der Sonne auch seine trüben Gedanken untergegangen.

Der Unterschied bestand aber darin, dass die Sonne am nächsten Tag wieder aufgehen würde und in neuem Glanz vom Himmel herab scheinen würde. Seine trüben Gedanken aber waren wie weggeblasen, als hätte ein starker Wind durch seinen Kopf geweht und hatte Platz gemacht für Neues.

Müdigkeit ergriff ihn und so löste er sich von dem Anblick und ging langsam auf die Balkontür zu. Nun würde er endlich seinen ersehnten Schlaf finden und der morgige Tag würde mit Sicherheit alles andere als trüb werden.

ENDE


	4. Ch 4 Eine etwas andere Rettungsmission

**Titel:** Eine etwas andere Rettungsmission  
**Wort (Nummer): **gelb (12)  
**Serie: **SGA irgendwann ab Staffel 2  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Charakter/Pairings:** Major Evan Lorne  
**Rating: **P 12 ?  
**Anmerkung des Autors:** Ich habe es endlich geschafft, mal wieder ein Wort aus meiner Liste abzuarbeiten und das ist dabei heraus gekommen Ich hoffe ihr habt damit euren Spaß und ich würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen

**Eine etwas andere Rettungsmission**

Die Sonne strahlte vom Himmel und der Tag war so schön wie noch nie in diesem Monat. Evan Lorne stand auf dem Balkon und war vollkommen in seine Arbeit vertieft. Nur noch wenige Pinselstriche und das Bild würde fertig sein.

Er hatte heute seinen freien Tag und als er das gute Wetter sah, hatte er beschlossen sich direkt nach seinem täglichen Training mit seinen Teammitgliedern ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu suchen, wo er seiner größten Leidenschaft nachgehen konnte: dem Malen.

Fast den gesamten Nachmittag hatte er benötig, um das Bild welches sich ihm bot einzufangen und auf die Leinwand zu bringen. Mit der langsam untergehenden Sonne im Hintergrund, sah Atlantis einfach atemberaubend aus und es kostete ihm einiges an Geduld, bis Lorne mit seinem Bild zufrieden war und er der Meinung war, das Atlantis auf der Leinwand würde die gleiche atemberaubende Atmosphäre ausstrahlen, wie in der Wirklichkeit.

Endlich setzte er den Pinsel ab und trat einen Schritt zurück, um sein Werk besser betrachten zu können.

„Perfekt", strahlte Evan.

„Jetzt fehlt nur noch - "

Der Major schaffte es nicht den Satz zu Ende zusprechen, denn genau in diesem Augenblick erreichte ihn ein Funkspruch. Stöhnend griff er nach seinem Headset, welches er auf einen kleinen Tisch abgelegt hatte, wo auch seine verschiedenen Pinsel und Farben lagen.

Vorbei war es mit der Ruhe. Er hatte eigentlich gehofft, an seinem freien Tag nicht gestört zu werden und hatte das Headset nur dabei, sollte ein dringender Notfall anfallen.

„Hier Major Lorne, was ist los?", meldete er sich über Funk.

„Major! Kommen Sie bitte umgehend in den Kontrollraum, Chuck Ende."

Damit war die Funkverbindung auch schon wieder beendet. Genervt seufzte Lorne. Damit war sein freier Tag wohl beendet. Wobei er von seinen ihm zustehenden 24 Stunden ganze 18 ungestört verbracht hatte.

Schmunzelnd musste er feststellen, dass diese 18 Stunden einen neuen Rekord darstellten. Bisher war an seinen freien Tagen immer schon früher ein Notfall dazwischen gekommen und hatten ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

Bevor Evan sich aber auf den Weg machte räumte er seine Sachen zusammen. Die Utensilien die er zum Malen gebraucht hatte verstaute er in seinem mitgebrachten Rucksack und schwang diesen über die Schulter. Dann nahm er mit aller Vorsicht die Leinwand von der Staffelei herunter und machte sich damit auf den Weg in sein Quartier.

Zum Glück war es nicht sehr weit von dem Balkon entfernt. Neben der guten Sicht auf die Stadt, war das ein Grund dafür, dass er sich gerade diesen, von den vielen Aussichtsplattformen die Atlantis besaß, ausgesucht hatte. So konnte er ohne Probleme zwei Mal laufen. Im Quartier angekommen legte er das Bild vorsichtig auf seinem Schreibtisch ab, schmiss schnell den Rucksack in eine freie Ecke und machte sich danach eilig wieder auf den Weg um die Staffelei zu holen.

Endlich hatte er alles in sein Quartier geschafft, so dass er es wieder hinter sich verschloss und sich auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum machte. Was dieses Mal wohl schon wieder vorgefallen war?

Die Antwort auf seine Frage sollte er schon bald erfahren, denn er wurde schon ungeduldig von Dr. Weir erwartet, die sich zusammen mit Chuck sowie einigen anderen Technikern im Kontrollraum befand. Auch die Mitglieder seines Teams schienen gerade angekommen zu sein.

Damit konnte er sich immerhin schon einmal einiges zusammen reimen. In Atlantis hatte es keinen Alarm gegeben, daher schloss er aus, dass in der Stadt etwas geschehen war und sie sich deswegen versammelten. Wahrscheinlich würde es also auf eine außerplanmäßige Mission gehen.

Wurde ein Team vermisst? Brauchte ein Team Verstärkung? War eines der befreundeten Völker in Gefahr und benötigte Unterstützung?

„Was ist los?", wollte er daher direkt erfahren, kaum hatte er die Expeditionsleiterin erreicht.

„Colonel Sheppards Team ist noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Sie hätten eigentlich schon vor über zwei Stunden wieder zurück sein sollen. Wir haben das Tor bereits angewählt, aber sie haben auf keinen Funkspruch reagiert", erläuterte Elisabeth Evan und seinem Team was vorgefallen war.

„Ich vermute wir sollen uns also auf den Weg machen und nach dem Colonel und seinem Team suchen."

„Ganz genau. Ich schlage vor Sie bereiten sich umgehend auf die Mission vor, so dass Sie in einer halben Stunde starten können."

Evan konnte Elisabeth ansehen, dass sie sich Sorgen um das vermisste Team machte und auch er versuchte seine Sorge zu verstecken. Sheppards Team gelang es regelmäßig in Schwierigkeiten zu gelangen, doch meistens schafften sie es irgendwie, sich von selbst wieder in Sicherheit zu bringen.

Dass sie aber nicht einmal auf den abgesendeten Funkspruch reagierten, war kein gutes Zeichen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, befand sich das Team nur in Gefangenschaft und ihnen wurde alles abgenommen, so dass sie den Funkspruch nicht erhalten hatten.

Der Major wollte gar nicht erst an die andere Möglichkeit denken, die sich ihnen noch als Alternative bot und so gab er seinem Team schnell ein Zeichen zum Aufbruch. Zusammen verließen sie den Kontrollraum, um sich auf die bevorstehende Mission vorzubereiten.

Pünktlich stand Lornes Team eine halbe Stunde später startbereit vor dem Stargate.

„Major! Nach vier Stunden werden wir den Planeten anwählen und mit Ihnen Funkkontakt aufnehmen, um einen Zwischenstand der Suche zu erhalten. Finden Sie die Vier und bringen Sie sie heile zurück", gab Elisabeth Evan letzte Anweisungen.

Sie drehte sich kurz um und nickte Chuck zu, als Zeichen, dass er mit der Anwahl des Tores beginnen sollte und wandte sich dann wieder den Soldaten zu.

„Viel Glück!"

„Ihr habt es gehört Männer, los geht's."

Kaum hatte sich das Wurmloch aufgebaut, setzte sich das Team in Bewegung und verschwand im Ereignishorizont.

Sie wurden von einer tiefen, dunkeln Nacht empfangen, als sie auf der anderen Seite aus dem Tor traten. In einigen Metern Entfernung konnte man eine Reihe von Bäumen sehen, die vermutlich den Beginn eines Waldes darstellten. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen konnte Evan einen Weg erahnen, der sich durch den Wald schlängelte.

„Colonel Sheppard, bitte kommen", versuchte er es zuerst damit, seinen Vorgesetzen über Funk zu erreichen.

Wie aber schon erwartet erhielt er keine Antwort auf seinen Funkspruch.

„Okay Männer, Taschenlampen raus und auf geht's! Elisabeth hatte erzählt, dass der Colonel beim letzten Funkkontakt von einem Dorf hinter dem Wald geredet hat. Da werden wir uns zuerst umschauen", erklärte er das weitere Vorgehen und nachdem er die sich an der P-90 befindlichen Taschenlampe eingeschaltet hatte, setzte er sich mit erhobener Waffe in Bewegung.

Sein Team, bestehend aus Second Lieutenant Johnson, Master Sergeant Taylor und Gunnery Sergeant Hanson, folgte Augenblicklich Lornes Anweisungen und folgte ihm.

Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch, konnte Johnson Lichter von weitem sehen, die vermutlich zum Dorf gehörten. Er wies den Major sofort darauf hin und dieser hob verwundert die Augenbrauen.

„Es ist auf diesem Planeten mitten in der Nacht und dort scheint noch alles Lichterloh zu brennen. Wurden die Bewohner etwa angegriffen und im Dorf brennt es?"

Je näher sie dem Dorf kamen, desto deutlicher war zu erkennen, dass das Dorf tatsächlich noch hell erleuchtet war. Jedoch schien es kein Feuer der Zerstörung zu sein.

Neugierig, was hier vor sich ging, betraten sie die Siedlung und blieben beim Erreichen des Markplatzes erstaunt stehen, wobei Taylor sogar der Unterkiefer herunter klappte und nun mit offenem Mund dastand.

Eigentlich hatten sie gedacht, dass sie die Dorfbewohner aus den Betten schmeißen mussten, um an Informationen über den Verbleib von Sheppards Team zu kommen. Auch wenn sie ein zerstörtes Dorf vorgefunden hätten, wären sie nicht verwundert gewesen, da es darauf hingedeutet hätte, dass die Wraith angegriffen hatten, um ein Ausdünnen vorzunehmen. Das wäre die bisher logischste Erklärung dafür gewesen, dass sich der Colonel nicht mehr meldete.

Doch damit, was sie dort zu sehen bekamen, hatte niemand gerechnet. Zwischen all den Dorfbewohnern, die scheinbar ein feucht, fröhliches Fest feierten, tummelten sich Sheppards Team und war kräftig am mitfeiern.

Das Bild, das sich dem Team von Lorne zeigte, war so bizarr, dass Evan erst nach dreimaligem Blinzeln langsam glauben konnte, was er dort sah.

Der Colonel saß am Kopfende eines länglichen Tisches, der mitten auf dem Dorfplatz aufgestellt war, umgeben von lauter schöner Frauen, die ihn alle regelrecht anhimmelten. John schien diese Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, wirkte aber auch schon sehr angeheitert von dem Getränk, das vor ihm auf den Tisch stand und er gerade in diesem Moment anhob, um es mit einem Zug zu leeren, woraufhin ihm direkt ein neues Gefäß vorgesetzt wurde.

Ronon saß gegenüber des Colonels an dem anderen Tischende und führte sich ebenfalls genüsslich das unbekannte Getränk zu Gemüte. Zwar schien er noch lange nicht so angetrunken zu sein wie Sheppard, aber auch sein Blick sah leicht verklärt aus.

Lange mussten die vier Männer nach Rodney Ausschau halten, denn von ihm war auf dem ersten Blick keine Spur zu sehen. Dann deutete der Gunny endlich auf eine Hauswand, am Rand des Dorfplatzes. Dort sahen sie alle einen in sich zusammen gekugelten Rodney McKay, der scheinbar schon zu viel über den Durst getrunken hatte und nun ein Nickerchen hielt.

Teyla war auch kaum wieder zu erkennen. Sie trug wie alle anderen Frauen im Dorf ein seltsames Gewande und nach einem kräftigen Schluck aus ihrem Becher wandte sie sich einem ihnen unbekannten Mann zu und verwöhnte ihn zusammen mit anderen Frauen, indem sie ihn mit kleinen Leckereien fütterte oder ihm den Nacken massierte.

Alles in allem erschienen Evan diese vier Personen wie ausgewechselt. Er verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Niemals würden sie sich auf einer Mission so gehen lassen, so dass sie nicht mehr wussten, was sie da gerade taten.

„Da geht doch etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu", teilte Major Lorne seinen Teammitgliedern seine Vermutung mit, der zuerst die Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

Unfähig etwas Vernünftiges zu sagen, erhielt er von ihnen lediglich ein zustimmendes Nicken.

„Dann lasst uns mal unsere Leute da heraus holen. Johnson, Sie werden sich zu McKay begeben, ihn irgendwie wachrütteln und hierher bringen. Taylor, Sie holen Teyla aus den Klauen dieses Kerls dahinten heraus. Hanson, werden Sie alleine mit Ronon fertig? Dann werde ich zu Sheppard gehen und ihn von seinen Angebeteten weg holen."

Da es keine Einwände gab und Hanson bekräftigte, dass er mit Ronon klar kommen würde, trennten sich die Männer und jeder ging seiner Aufgabe nach.

„Sheppard!", sprach Evan den Colonel an, kaum dass er ihn erreicht hatte und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Oh, Ha-llooo", lallte John, als er Lorne erblickte.

„Wer sind Sie denn? Wir kennen uns oder? Ich glaube ich habe Sie schon einmal irgendwo gesehen."

„Colonel, was ist los mit Ihnen? Ich bin es, Major Lorne! Ich bin mit meinem Team hier, weil Sie sich schon seit Stunden nicht mehr gemeldet haben und schon längst hätten zurück sein sollen."

Evan war es einfach unbegreiflich was hier los war. Wie konnte es passieren, dass der Colonel sich so gehen ließ und ihn nicht einmal mehr erkannte?

„Lllll – Lornnnnne! Der Name sagt mir was", grinste John ihn dümmlich an.

„Das ist schön. Wenn Sie dann jetzt bitte mitkommen würden. Es ist Zeit für Sie, die Party hier zu verlassen und nach Hause zu gehen", erklärte der Major und versuchte John zum aufstehen zu bewegen.

Der starrte ihn aber nur enttäuscht an.

„Nach Hause? Jetzt schon? Aber ich will noch nicht gehen! Am Anfang dachte ich ja, das wäre eine richtig lahme Party, aber nachdem mein neuer Freund- "

Er deutete auf den Mann, der gerade von Teyla gefüttert wurde, während der Sergeant leicht hilflos daneben stand und die Athosianerin zum gehen bewegen wollte.

„- Nachdem mein neuer Freund uns welche von diesen lustigen gelben Tabletten in das Trinken gemischt hat – er hat uns hinterher davon erzählt -, hat das alles hier auf einmal so einen riiiiiiesen Spaß gemacht. Die Dinger müssen Sie auch unbedingt mal ausprobieren. Die hauen voll rein."

Lorne starrte seinen Vorgesetzen nur entsetzt an und zweifelte an seinem eigenen Verstand. Wurde ihm gerade tatsächlich erzählt, dass das Vorzeigeteam der Atlantisexpedition unter Drogen stand und total high war?

Für ihn stand nun endgültig fest, dass sie schnellstmöglich von hier verschwinden sollten und daher packte er Sheppard entschlossen am Arm und zwang ihn, ihn zu begleiten. John war nicht einmal in der Lage sich zu wehren und rief nur ständig, dass er noch keine Lust habe ins Bett zu gehen und noch ein wenig aufbleiben wolle.

Die Frauen die Sheppard umschwärmt hatten zogen sich protestierend zurück. Ihre Trauer, nun nicht mehr bei ihrem Angebeteten zu sein, verflog allerdings schnell, denn nachdem sie einen anderen gutaussehenden Mann erblickt hatten, waren sie blitzschnell an dessen Seite und begannen damit ihn zu verwöhnen.

So wie es für Evan aussah, stand scheinbar das komplette Dorf unter Drogen und auf dem Weg zu der Stelle wo er sein Team treffen wollte, sah er sogar zwei Jugendliche, die eine kleine gelbe Pille einwarfen.

Kopfschüttelnd kam er am Treffpunkt an, wo schon Johnson mit einem über Kopfschmerzen meckernden Rodney McKay wartete. Taylor hatte es ebenfalls geschafft Teyla zum mitkommen zu überreden, dafür wich sie ihm aber nun nicht mehr einen Schritt von der Seite und wollte ihm jeden Wunsch von dem Lippen ablesen.

Nun waren sie fast vollzählig. Es fehlte nur noch Hanson mit Ronon und mit einem Blick zurück zum Dorfplatz war zu sehen, dass sich selbst Ronon wie ein frommes Kätzchen aus der Menge entfernen ließ. Die Tabletten hatten scheinbar jede Art von Aggression weggewischt, so dass nun ein verzweifelt drein blickender Hanson mit einem fröhlich singenden Ronon im Schlepptau bei den anderen ankam.

Lorne stöhnte. Das würde noch ein anstrengender Marsch zurück zum Tor werden. Sheppard auf seiner rechten Schulter aufgestützt setzte er sich in Bewegung, sein Team folgte ihm auf gleicher Weise mit Ronon, Teyla und Rodney.

Seine Laune besserte sich aber rapide, als er an die nächsten Wochen in Atlantis dachte. Er freute sich jetzt schon darauf Sheppard und sein Team hinterher damit aufziehen zu können was hier vorgefallen war, wenn sie erst einmal wieder nüchtern waren und die Wirkung der Drogen nachgelassen hatte.

ENDE


	5. Chapter 5 Ein freier Tag in Atlantis

**Titel:** Ein freier Tag in Atlantis**  
Wort:** zusammen (25)**  
Serie:** SGA, nach Staffel 5**  
Genre:** Team-FF**  
Raiting:** K**  
Charaktere:** Evan Lorne**  
Anmerkungen:** Meine 5. 100er FF. Die Idee hat mich über Nacht überfallen und wollte heute unbedingt aufgeschrieben werden. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch ;)

* * *

**Ein freier Tag in Atlantis**

Entspannt lehnte Evan am Geländer und schaute dem gerade beginnenden Sonnenuntergang zu. Er hatte sich auf den Balkon seines Quartiers zurückgezogen, um die letzten Stunden des Tages in Ruhe genießen zu können.

Er konnte es selbst kaum fassen, aber es war bereits 9 Uhr am Abend und er und sein Team wurden an ihrem freien Tag bisher nicht gestört. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie schon früh am Tag mit einem der Jumper aufgebrochen waren, um sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen.

Erst einmal am Festland angekommen, wo sie von strahlendem Sonnenschein, weichem, weißen Sand und einem herrlichen blauen Meer empfangen wurden, war die Gefahr nicht mehr so groß gewesen, ungeplant zu einem Einsatz aufbrechen zu müssen.

Auf diese Weise war es ihnen vergönnt gewesen, endlich mal wieder einen der wenigen freien Tage zu genießen. Sollten sich doch die anderen Teams mit den täglichen Problemen auseinandersetzen. Sie waren den gesamten Tag über nicht erreichbar. Wobei diese Tatsache vielleicht eher daher rührte, dass jeder von ihnen ganz ausversehen die Headsets vergessen hatten mitzunehmen und sich ohne es zu wollen so weit vom geparkten Jumper entfernt niedergelassen hatten, dass sie es gar nicht mitbekommen hätten, wenn jemand etwas von ihnen gewollt hätte.

Während Evan entspannt auf seinem Handtuch gelegen hatte, hatten Arthur und Melanie gemeinsam im Wasser herumgealbert und Kirah hatte die Zeit genutzt, um sich ans Wasser zu stellen und Energie zu sammeln.

Ein paar Mal hatten Melanie und Arthur versucht Kirah und ihn zu animieren mit ihnen ins Wasser zu gehen und Ball zu spielen, aber die Artemi hatte weiterhin nur in der Sonne gestanden. Nach mehrmaligen Nachfragen hatte Evan sich dagegen breitschlagen lassen und somit einige Stunden mit seinen Teamkameraden im Wasser getobt, sich von ihnen untertauchen lassen und sich im Gegenzug dafür gerächt, in dem er das Selbe mit ihnen tat.

Alles in allem hatten sie einen sehr schönen, entspannten und lustigen Tag miteinander verbracht. Fernab der Gefahren, mit denen sie sonst tagtäglich zu kämpfen hatten. Einmal waren sogar einige der Athosianer vorbei gekommen und hatten ihnen etwas zur Stärkung vorbeigebracht.

Zusammen waren sie wieder zurück zur Stadt geflogen, als der Tag sich langsam dem Ende neigte. Eigentlich dachte er, dass sie gemeinsam den Tag mit einem schönen kalten Bier und einen Film ausklingen lassen wollten, doch Arthur, Melanie und Kirah hatten es plötzlich sehr eilig sich auf ihre Quartiere zu verziehen und so war auch er in das seine gegangen.

Nun stand er hier, mit einer Flasche Bier in der Hand, von der er ab und an einen Schluck nahm, blickte auf das Meer und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Er konnte es nicht oft genug sagen, aber sie hatten wirklich einen sehr schönen Tag miteinander verbracht. Dass der freie Tag zudem noch auf diesen einen bestimmten Tag gefallen war, machte das Ganze noch um einiges schöner. Zwar wusste niemand aus seinem Team davon, aber für ihn hatte nur das Zusammen sein gezählt. Das war Geschenk genug.

Dennoch konnte Evan nicht verhindern, dass in Momenten wie diesen Heimweh aufkam. Heute war einer der Tage, an denen er gerne auf der Erde bei seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden gewesen wäre. Es war schon wieder viel zu lange her, dass er einen Fuß auf den blauen Planeten gesetzt hatte und der Kontakt über die gelegentlichen E-Mails war auch auf Dauer nicht das Wahre.

Der nächste Heimaturlaub war jedoch nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt, vorausgesetzt es passierte nichts unvorhergesehenes, womit man in der Pegasus-Galaxie immer rechnen musste. Er war gerne in Atlantis. Er liebte diese Stadt und sah in ihr einen Teil Heimat, doch der Gedanke daran, seine Familie wieder zu sehen und einen Fuß auf die Erde zu setzen, zauberte ihm ein freudiges Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Die Stille wurde jäh unterbrochen, als er den Türsummer wahrnahm und aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Langsam stieß er sich vom Geländer ab und begab sich in das Innere seines Quartiers, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Mit einem leisen zischen ging die Tür auf, nachdem er mit der Hand über den Öffner gefahren war. Vor ihm stand Lieutenant Commander Melanie Hanson und lächelte ihm fröhlich entgegen.

„Hallo Evan. Arthur und ich haben gerade beschlossen, noch etwas in der Mensa essen zu gehen und Kirah will uns auch begleiten. Hast du Lust mitzukommen?"

Wie auf Kommando meldete sich Evans Magen mit einem leisen knurren.

„Dafür bist du extra hierhergekommen? Mich anzufunken hätte doch gereicht. Aber ich komme gerne mit, da ich auch noch nichts gegessen habe, seit wir wieder in der Stadt sind."

„Hätten wir ja gemacht, aber …"

Ohne weiter zu sprechen deutete sie in sein Zimmer. Verwundert drehte Evan sich herum und sah auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett das Headset liegen.

„Oh!"

Erst jetzt merkte er, dass er es nicht wie sonst immer am Kopf trug. Evan war das Tragen des Headsets mittlerweile so sehr gewohnt, dass er gar nicht mehr den Unterschied merkte, wenn er es mal nicht am Kopf sitzen hatte.

„Also, kommst du jetzt?"

Lorne nickte Melanie noch einmal zu und trat einen Schritt vor, so dass sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss. Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Kantine. Dort angekommen war es seltsam dunkel in dem Raum.

Merkwürdig, dachte er. Die Sonne war doch noch gar nicht komplett untergegangen, als er den Balkon vorhin verlassen hatte und jetzt sah er die Hand vor Augen nicht. Hatte sich etwa irgendwer einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sämtliche Fenster der Kantine zuzuhängen?

Gerade wollte er sich zu Melanie herumdrehen, die an der Tür stehen geblieben war, als plötzlich das Licht anging.

„Überraschung!"

Da standen sie alle vor ihm. Arthur, Kirah, Melanie- die schnell an ihm vorbeigehuscht war, ohne das er es bemerkt hatte – John, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, Carson, Jennifer, Richard, Radek und sämtliche andere Bewohner von Atlantis in der bunt geschmückten Kantine.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Evan!"

Grinsend umarmte Melanie ihren Teamleiter und machte dann Platz für die anderen, die ihm gratulieren wollten.

„Steckt ihr drei etwa dahinter?"

Unschuldig sah sein Team ihm entgegen, sogar Kirah zeigte keine verdächtige Regung. Sie hatte immer noch ihre Probleme mit den menschlichen Gegebenheiten, doch diesen Aspekt beherrschte sie mittlerweile scheinbar perfekt.

Auch wenn er damit gerechnet hatte, dass der Abschluss eines schönen Tages darin bestand, alleine mit seinem Bier in der Hand auf dem Balkon zu stehen und im Stillen seinen Geburtstag ausklingen zu lassen. Diese Wendung machte diesen Tag noch einen Stück weit perfekter und einmal mehr konnte er sehen, was für ein tolles Team er leitete.


End file.
